abc zard
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: una colección de oneshots basados en las parejas de zadr y tagr
1. Chapter 1

**Amistad**

La amistad según el diccionario y el sentido común era e afecto personal, puro y desinteresado compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato.

Por lo mismo era retorcido, macabro y antinatural para todos los que observaban la escena que se desarrollaba.

Zim y Dib estaban ahí, hablando como si fuesen grandes amigos de toda la vida.

Y era absurdo que de un día para otro pasasen de sus peleas -a casi muerte- a hablar como personas civilizadas como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo mundial.

Y ese suceso tan altamente improbable era la comidilla de los chismes del día en toda la cafetería; ya no lo aguantaba más, la estupidez humana como decía Zim era molesta.

¿Qué les importaba a ellos que el estúpido de Zim y su estúpido hermano fuesen amigos?

Nada, no les importaba nada.

Y mucho menos le importaba a ella, cosa que esos imbéciles no parecían entender, porque ese ya era el imbécil número 8 que golpeaba desde que se sentó en la cafetería.

Ya estaba harta de todos los cotilleos y de que viniesen a interrogarle a ella si su hermano por fin se había vuelto completamente loco, y no la dejasen jugar su nuevo videojuego esclavo del juego VI que gracias a la intervención del nuevo tonto novio alíen de su hermano estaba mejorado para ser un reto aún mayor.

Su mente no le daba para comprender porque todos esos imbéciles estaban tan interesados en saber que esos dos ahora eran amigos.

Si los pobres imbéciles supieran que detrás lo que ellos pudieron ver como amistad solo era el inicio de la -por fin- relación de Zim y Dib les daría algo realmente serio.

Bien seguiría jugando su esclavo del juego VI, y golpearía a cualquier idiota que se acercara a preguntar sobre la "amistad" de Zim y su hermano.

Después de todo eso de ese par no era una amistad, sino una relación extraña y estúpida como solo ellos dos podrían tener.


	2. barbie

**Barbie**

Era ridículo sumamente ridículo.

Que tenía el estúpido novio alíen de su hermano para darle semejante tontería.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras.

-Eres una larva-humana muy poco femenina-le sonrió-y según lo que el grandioso Zim ha investigado sobre las larvas-humanas, en este periodo de la vida juegan con juguetes que ayudan a desarrollar su rol con el género que nacen; y cómo ve el gran Zim que tú no tienes más que tus videojuegos que no ayudan para nada a desarrollarte como femenina fémina he decidido con mi grandiosa generosidad que te ayudare a ser más femenina- de su pack saco una caja con una de esas horrendas muñecas Barbie que tanto detestaba y se lo entrego- se agradecida Gaz-larva, el grandioso Zim no aria esto por cualquier estúpido humano jajajajajaja-

Su estúpida risa solo provoco que lo golpeara en su esquidi-spooch y que se largara de la entrada de la eskuela hacia cualquier lado lejos de Zim para evitar la muy segura discusión con Dib por haber golpeado a su estúpido novio alienígena.

Caminando hacia cualquier lado mientras observaba la estúpido muñeca que el idiota de Zim le dio, llego a un parque y se sentó bajo la sombre de un gran árbol.

Siguió observando la estúpida muñeca y se fijó que a diferencia de lo que se podría pensar esta no era como las muchas otras que había visto o le habían tratado de dar.

Esta era más interesante.

No vestía de rosa ni con cursis ropas como había visto que otras niñas tontas tenían; vestía con un hermoso vestido estilo victoriano, tenía un largo cabello morado como el suyo y una expresión singular para ser una muñeca Barbie, ya que cerraba uno de sus ojos y el otro lo mantenía abierto conjugados con una sonrisilla como la del gato de cheschire.

Sin duda era una linda muñeca y le recordaba mucho a alguien, le recordaba mucho a su madre.

Por un momento se sintió perturbada por la similitud de la muñeca con su progenitora y se entristeció por recordarla.

Estaba tan concentrada con los recuerdos de su madre que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado hasta ella.

-que tienes hay Gaz- le pregunto una de sus compañeras -que venían en grupo- sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando esta le quito la muñeca de las manos.

-¿una muñeca Gaz?-le pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica provocando la risa de las demás niñas-¿qué clase de muñeca es esta? Es horrible-exclamo en voz demasiado alta-sin duda alguna es una muñeca que solo una rarita como tu tendría jajaja- rio con el corillo de las otras niñas como una compañía.

Estaba furiosa.

¿Que se creían esas idiotas burlándose de ella y de la muñeca que tanto se parecía a su madre?!

-que molestas niñas- al escuchar que las llamaban así sus compañeras voltearon hacia quien les hablaba-que no tienen algo mejor que hacer con su vida que molestar a otros-

La mueca de desagrado e indiferencia pareció golpear seriamente a sus estúpidas compañeras ya que sus rostros se distorsionaron en una mueca de miedo; y es que como no hacerlo si delante de ellas estaba una de las chicas más populares de la eskuela despreciándolas.

-¿no deberían buscar algo mejor que hacer con sus vidas?- pregunto Tak y esa fue como una señal para que todas las niñas tontas salieran corriendo.

-es extraño- me dice Tak mientras recoge la muñeca que desde este momento me niego a referirme como Barbie.

-que es extraño?- le gruño.

-que no las hayas asesinadas o al menos tratado de matar antes de que llegara-

Le gruño y estoy a punto de gritarle algunas cuantas cosas pero ella prevé lo que are y silencia con un beso.

-bien al menos evitaste manchar esta linda vista con sangre- sonríe cínicamente mientras me quita la muñeca de las manos.

-una muñeca Gaz? Es extraño en ti-me la devuelve-es muy hermosa, tan hermosa como tú-

Le volteo el rostro para evitar que vea mi cara de atontada por sus palabras.

-de donde la sacaste?-empieza a caminar y me arrastra con ella halándome del brazo

-Zim- es todo lo que respondo.

-recuérdame otra vez porque Gaz te golpeo en tu esquidi-spooch Zim-

-la Gaz-larva me golpeo cuando el asombroso Zim le regalo una muñeca Barbie Dib-larva-

Y de dónde sacaste esa idea de darle una Barbie a Gaz Zim, ella las odia-

-es que la Gaz-larva no es nada femenina y Zim investigo como ayudarla para ser más una chica-

-¿y porque quieres que Gaz sea más femenina?-

-porque así dejaría a Tak y Tak por fin se iría del planeta tierra-

-espera, ¿Gaz está saliendo con Tak'!-

Después de esta impactante revelación Dib termino desmallado en pleno piso.

-y luego dices que yo soy una reina del drama Dib-apestoso!-

Zim lo toma de la gabardina arrastrándolo hasta su base.


	3. dolor

**Dolor**

-Ag- era lo único que salía de su boca.

El dolor que sentías en esos momentos era intenso.

Era aún más fuerte que el dolor que tu cuerpo sentía después de las peleas con Zim.

Y es que el dolor que sentías no solo se limitaba a tu cuerpo, tu ego y tu mente se sentían destrozados.

Nunca había sufrido tanto así; y que su mismo padre fuese el causante hacia el dolor peor aún.

Ya sabías de donde había sacado Gaz esa vena tan perversa.

Mientras te incorporabas para huir de lo que debería ser el mejor refugio, lo que deberías poder llamar hogar, repasabas en tu mente como es que tu padre había iniciado con tu sufrimiento.

Flash back

Habías llegado ayer a casa después de la eskuela con la incógnita por la desaparición de Zim desde hace una semana ya.

Le intrigaba esa ausencia, estaría haciendo algún plan maligno para conquistar la tierra o algún experimento con algún pobre desgraciado como conejillo de indias; o tal vez, solo tal vez, algo malo le había pasado.

Esta última posibilidad te traía un sentimiento extraño que estrujaba algo en tu interior, que aumentaba al no tener la posibilidad de responder tu duda.

Te habías infiltrado hasta la sala después de dos días, pero apenas entraste por la venta el extraño robot de Zim en un extraño arranque te tomó de la mano abrió la puerta y te sacó de la casa.

-lo siento Mary pero no puedes estar aquí- te había dicho el robotito sin su traje de perro verde-mi amito no desea ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ti Mary-después de eso simplemente te cerró la puerta en la cara y te dejo ir confuso.

Las cámaras y micrófonos que habías colocado dentro de la casa de Zim no funcionaban y sin poder entrar a su casa-base no tenías ni idea del porqué de la ausencia de Zim.

En tu casa todo se desarrollaba como siempre, tú y Gaz se encontraban solos; Gaz veía la televisión mientras tú preparabas la cena cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y sorprendentemente su padre había entrado por ella con una caja de pizza.

Gaz había saltado del sillón hacia la entrada para abrazarlo y tú saliste de la cocina dejando la cena a medias.

Su padre se había sentado y dejado la caja en la mesa de la cocina, Gaz traía gaseosas y te resignaste a dejar la cena a medias mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

Todo transcurría de forma normal, su padre hablaba y hablaba de ciencia real y Gaz escuchaba atenta mientras tú seguías con la desaparición de Zim en la mente.

Su padre se dio cuenta de tu falta de atención y con un carraspeo llamó tu atención.

-Dib, no prestas atención hijo-dijo inclinándose hacia ti-¿qué es lo que mantiene tu loca y joven mente lejos de este preciado momento familiar?-

-no es nada papa, que decías-contestaste con casi ningún verdadero interés en escucharlo hablar de ciencia real.

-lo que pasa papá es que Dib está triste porque no ha visto a su noviecito verde hace una semana-irrumpió Gaz y su padre pareció tensarse y guardó silencio.

Después de un tiempo en donde algo alerto a tu instinto de conservación, quisiste salir y encerrarte en tu cuarto pero la pregunta de tu padre te zanjo las intenciones.

-¿es eso cierto Dib?-a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos por los googles sentiste su mirada quemarte-¿no has visto a tu novio en una semana?-

-si papá- tu garganta cerrada no te dejaba hablar pero parece que Gaz tenía toda la intención de hacerlo por ti-el estúpido de Zim no ha ido a la escuela en una semana y Dib no ha podido contactar con él-la burla en sus palabras se volvió nada en tu mente con esa mirada escondida completamente fija en ti.

-¿Zim?-tu padre dijo su nombre de tal forma que no supiste que pensar, si era sarcasmo, odio o una mezcla de ambos-¿no es ese el nombre del chico extranjero de la piel verde?-solo asentiste en un impulso extraño de miedo-ya entiendo entonces tu obsesión con el chico extranjero- musito con un mohín que solo habías visto cuando le hablaban por algún problema grave del laboratorio cuando estaba con ustedes.

-bien sigamos comiendo- dijo su padre con la sonrisa más falsa que le habías visto-la pizza se enfría chicos-

Siguieron comiendo, pero casi no podías pasar bocado, sentías que la cosa no había quedado hay y un pánico te atenazo los sentidos.

Estaban por levantarse todos de la mesa cuando su padre con una mano en el hombro te dijo-quédate un momento Dib-se volteó hacia Gaz y acariciando sus morados cabellos se despidió de ella.

-volveré después de hablar con Dib al laboratorio-ella asintió con la cabeza, besó su mejilla y dio media vuelta hasta las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Tu padre estuvo viendo en dirección a Gaz hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose, acercó su pulsera comunicador tecleando algo en ella y lentamente volteo a encararte.

-bien ya Gaz está a salvo y no podrá oír nuestra charla-

Solo pensaste en la primera parte de la oración.

¿A salvo?

¿A salvo de qué?

Tu padre te tomo de la parte de atrás de la gabardina y te arrastro hasta la mitad de la sala; tú solo te quedaste hay atemorizado por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenías idea de que era.

-bien Dib-expulsó tu padre en lo que te pareció un bramido-¿así que tienes novio?-no sabías si negar o quedarte callado-no me esperaba que llegaras al colmo de todo Dib- colmo, ¿cuál colmo?- he permitido tu locura con las cosas paranormales e incluso me he resignado a que siempre serás un loco y nunca trabajaras en la ciencia real como siempre he deseado-su voz sonó decepcionada en esta última frase y tú solo agachaste la mirada-pero llegar al final de la locura, volverte un sucio homosexual-sus palabras ácidas y cargadas de desprecio te congelaron y alzaste la vista para verlo a la cara- eso es algo que nunca toleraré Dib, que seas un ser que repugnantemente tiene relaciones con su mismo género nunca lo permitiré de mi progenie-

Ya no pudiste escuchar más nada, no pudiste defenderte y tampoco pudiste negar nada.

De un momento a otro tu padre te había tumbado al suelo de un golpe en la mejilla, y a ese le siguieron más, muchos más.

No sabes cuánto duro, solo supiste que acabo cuando ya no sentiste más golpes y oíste la puerta de entrada abrir y cerrarse con fuerza.

En tu lugar en el piso te quedaste quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero al fin después de volver a sentir tu pierna derecha a la cual tu padre había pateado con tan buena puntería que te dio en un nervio y la paralizó, te dirigiste a tu habitación.

Entraste, tomaste ropa limpia, tu toalla y tomaste una ducha sin importarte el tiempo.

Saliste vestido solo con tus boxers y sacaste el kit de primeros auxilios que estaba bajo tu cama.

Te curaste lo mejor que pudiste y terminaste de vestirte. Tomaste las cosas que considerabas más importantes y la metiste en una mochila.

Algo de ropa, el dinero que habías estado juntando hace ya varios años, tus inventos y todas las evidencias paranormales que habías recolectado a lo largo de los años en tu computadora. Ver las últimas fotos que habías tomado de Zim te hicieron fruncir el ceño y una idea completamente radical se empezó a formar en el centro de tu mente relegando un poco el dolor que sentías.

Irías con él.

Irías ante él y le ofrecerías tu derrota, y le ayudarías a conquistar la tierra.

Ya no había algún amor por la tierra y sus habitantes, su padre había matado la última fracción que te mantenía atado a la tierra y por lo cual la defendías.

Bajaste las escaleras lentamente tratando de evitar lo máximo el dolor que todo tu cuerpo sentía pero era imposible.

Tomas te la llave de la casa, la quitaste de tu llavero y la dejaste en el mismo lugar donde habías estado tirado después de la golpiza.

Abriste la puerta y saliste sin molestarte en cerrarla.

Con un destino en mente y con toda tu fuerza de voluntad empezaste a andar.

End flash back

Y habías llegado.

Todo se veía normal y te preguntaste cómo le harías para pasar a los gnomos láser en tu estado.

Pero no tuviste que pensar mucho.

Gir salió y con brusquedad te arrastro dentro de la base, solo gruñiste por el dolor sordo que sentiste en el brazo.

A mitad de la sala te soltó, empezó a llorar y a gritar mientras que tu no entendías nada.

Lo tomaste de uno de sus bracitos, lo paraste y lo miraste a los ojos color cian.

-¿qué sucede Gir?-no hubo respuesta- ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está Zim?- la mención de su amo pareció devolverle cordura y con tristeza dijo.

-el amo está muy mal Mary, el otro día llamo a los altos y escucho que era un fraude-eso te molesto- el amo se puso muy mal, no ha salido del laboratorio-grito el robotito con fuerza-tienes que hacer algo Mary!-

La desesperación de Gir te desespero a ti y como un impulso solo gritaste.

-computadora ¿dónde está Zim?-

-está en el laboratorio humano-extrañamente te respondió.

-llévame hay-un deseo de verlo y un mal presentimiento te llevaron a encontrarlo.

-el amo dio órdenes de que nadie podía molestarlo-te dijo-pero considero esta situación una donde se pueden hacer excepciones a las órdenes del amo.

Sentiste como el piso se movía bajo tus pies y empezaste a descender hasta llegar al laboratorio.

Y ahí estaba el, tirado en el piso sin el pack en su espalda y eso te estremeció completamente.

Corriste hacia él, buscaste a su alrededor el pack y lo hallaste a un par de metros.

Lo tomaste, checaste la cuenta regresiva y con prisa colocaste el pack en su espada.

Lo tomaste entre tus brazos y le pediste a la computadora los llevara al cuarto de Zim.

Lo depositaste en lo que creías era su cama y te quedaste a su lado velando su inconciencia.

Despertó al medio día y cuando te vio su mirada pasó por varios sentimientos hasta que quedo vacía y te hablo.

-¿qué haces aquí Dib-larva?-giro su rostro y tu corazón se estrujo-de seguro ya te enteraste de que la misión de Zim era una farsa y has venido a burlarte en su cara-

Un nudo se atoro en tu garganta y lo único que logro deshacerlo fue una risa estrepitosa, tan amarga como el sabor de la sangre que aun perduraba en tu boca. Las risas trajeron consigo lágrimas y cuando solo quedaron estas Zim volteo a verte con una mirada consternada al verte llorar amargamente.

-si tú eres una farsa ¿que soy yo Zim?- le preguntaste, él se sorprendió y se incorporó.

Te limpiaste las lágrimas y lo miraste a sus ojos rojos, tu mundo se detuvo para revelarte que al parecer Gaz no estaba equivocada y de verdad te habías enamorado de él.

En un arrebato salido de la misma nada te acercaste a él, tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y lo besaste.

Él se congelo y con el mismo impulso que causo tu arrebato correspondió a tu beso.

Se besaron largo y profundo hasta que el aire se acabó en tus pulmones.

Te alejaste un poco y lo viste a los ojos.

Zim se sonrojo en purpura vivo y tomando su mano lo llevaste hasta la sala donde al verlos Gir salto de alegría y se trepo en Zim con un abrazo de oso.

Con tranquilidad los separaste y le sugeriste a Gir que prepara waffles.

Al perderse el robotito en la cocina tomaste las manos de Zim y lo sentaste en el sillón junto a ti.

-sabes Zim-tomaste una de sus manos entre la tuyas- no sé qué aremos ahora-empezaste a retirar el guante de la mano que sostenías-por lo que parece ya no eres más un invasor-su mirada entristecida se dirigió hacia abajo-y yo ya no quiero más luchar por la tierra-levanto la mirada y te miro extrañado-venia aquí a presentarte mi rendición y mi ayuda para conquistar a la tierra- le sonreíste.

El quito su mano desenguantada de entre las tuyas y la llevo hacia su pecho. Te miro largamente y después con la voz rota te contesto.

-yo tampoco sé qué haremos ahora Dib- la simple utilización de tu nombre sin ningún mote te sorprendió- hasta hace un rato pensaba auto destruirme quitando mi pack-escucharlo decirlo tan tranquilo te helo- pero ahora que estás aquí y yo no morí con mi último plan, no sé qué pensar-

Impaciente por el silencio tomaste su otra mano y empezaste a igualmente retirar el guante.

-yo ya no soy un invasor Dib- su sonrisa amarga te pareció reflejar tu sentir-pero sabes, yo de todos modos iba a dejar de serlo-eso te sorprendió- cometí la peor afrenta que un invasor irken puede cometer hacia nuestra raza-su sonrisa amarga bacilo y tú solo podías verlo a los ojos y jugar con la mano entre las tuyas- me enamore de un ser del planeta al cual debía conquistar-su cara volvió a ser purpura y tu sangre se helo, ¿Quién era esa persona que había tomado el corazón de Zim y te lo había arrebatado a ti?-pero ahora que ya no soy un invasor y no morí esa persona me beso-

Una sonrisa boba subió a tus labios y volviste a besarlo.

Saber que quien tenía el corazón de Zim en sus manos te alegro y te lleno tanto por dentro que olvidaste todo lo malo que había pasado hasta el momento.

-bueno es bueno que ese humano también este enamorado de ti Zim-su sonrisa de zipper nunca te había parecido tan hermosa.

-pero enserio que haremos Zim- te pusiste serio-yo de verdad venía con intenciones de conquistar y someter a la tierra-

-yo sugeriría que tomara la ayuda del humano amo- la computadora los sorprendió-podrían conquistar la tierra-

-pero de qué sirve, no soy un invasor-

-pero puede conquistar a la tierra aun así amo-

-pero para que, de nada sirve conquistar a la tierra-suspiro-no le sirve en nada a irk-

-pero puede conquistarla para usted amo-sugirió la computadora-puede conquistarla para usted y formar su propio imperio-

Zim pareció meditarlo y con una sonrisa contestó.

-si un imperio de Zim- te miro- y un imperio para Dib-

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo un poco más repuesto lo besaste.

-si un imperio para ti y para mí, juntos dominaremos la tierra y tendremos nuestro imperio-

-juntos- sonrió Zim y volvió a besarte.

-waffles!- grito Gir mientras se aventaba hacia ustedes.

Si, un imperio para ambos, para que juntos con el dolor de cada uno tengan lo que siempre habían querido.


	4. especial

**Especial**

Si algo podía decirse de las relaciones de los hijos del profesor Membrana es que eran muy especiales.

Después de todo que sus dos hijos tuvieran como pareja a un alienígena de una raza conquistadora, glotones de dulce y capaz de reproducirse con otro ser vivo independientemente del genero era algo especial, y eso el profesor lo sabía.

Porque, el que su hijo y su yerno sigan estando juntos después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, desde su enemistad a muerte hasta la aceptación de su amor y la llegada Diz era algo especial.

Al igual que la relación de su princesa con su nuera Tak.

Sin duda alguna su familia no era la más normal del mundo, y es que como serlo si desde pequeño su hijo era un niño loco amante de lo paranormal que termino formando una familia con nada más y nada menos que con un extraterrestre y no solo eso sino que su dulce hija termino haciendo lo mismo.

Si sin duda su familia era todo menos normal, era simple y llanamente una familia especial.


	5. fortaleza

**Fortaleza**

Dolía.

De verdad dolía como los mil demonios pero eso no importaba.

Tenías que mantenerte fuerte.

Tenías que encontrar una forma de rescatar a tu Dib-cosa y salir de esa nave a como dé lugar.

Pero primero debías de escapar de tu propia celda y curar tus heridas; maldito rojo, esa te las pagaría.

Te lo pagaría muy caro, tanto como te llamabas ZIM!

Bien era hora de empezar a formular planes.

.

.

.

Ya tenías todo fríamente calculado.

Con todo el dolor de tu alma retiraste tu pack y con tus garras desnudas le quitaste ese cable que lo mantenía restringido y conectado a la inmensa.

Fue rápido y doloroso pero lo conseguiste.

Una vez tu pack en tu espalda utilizaste tus extremidades biónicas para salir de tu celda e introducirte a los ductos electrónicos para conectarte a la seguridad y los planos de la inmensa parta encontrar a tu Dib-cosa.

Una vez hallado, con todo sigilo te dirigiste hacia la celda de Dib que se ubicaba convenientemente cerca del arsenal militar de la inmensa; te preguntaste quién era el estúpido que habría echo semejante cosa, bueno era útil para tus planes así que no te quejabas.

Llegaste al bloque del arsenal, tomaste algunas (muchas) bombas de plasma y las repartiste estratégicamente por toda la inmensa.

Una vez concluido eso volviste a las afueras del arsenal, tomaste cuanta arma pudiste y te dirigiste hacia el hangar de naves, hay estuviste un buen rato hasta que encontraste la nave correcta para su escape.

Una vez todos los preparativos listos, volviste por Dib.

Cuando abriste la puerta de su celda tu sangre hirvió como nunca antes.

Esos malditos morirían.

Morirían de forma dolorosa!

Dib estaba deplorable.

Pareciera que lo hubiesen usado de saco de boxeo; ni siquiera en sus días de enemigos lo habías dejado así, no podías recordar ni una sola vez en que lo hubieses visto de esa forma.

Con cuidado te acercaste a él y lo sacudiste un paco para que despertara; después de unos segundos lo hizo y él empezó a revolverse como fiera enjaulada, con una mirada de terror que te estrujo tu squidich-spooch.

-Dib gusano soy yo, soy Zim- esa simple frase freno a Dib quien lentamente volteo a verte y al reconocerte salto poniéndose en pie para acercarse y estrujarte como nunca lo había hecho.

-creí, creí que estabas muerto-sus lágrimas quemaban, pero no más que la ira que te subía por la garganta y te quemaba como acido –te vi hay, inerte, grite tu nombre y trate de acercarme pero esos guardias me atacaron y ya no pude saber más nada después de desmayarme-

-no debiste seguirme hasta aquí Dib-gusano-suspiraste y lo estrujaste –más sin embargo ya estás aquí y debo sacarte de este lugar-

-¿pero cómo Zim?-

-eso Dib es algo que ya he planeado y que ya es un hecho, solo debo llevarte al hangar y ponerte a salvo- tu sonrisa de zíper se extendió en tu rostro –esos malditos pagaran por lo que me han hecho y por lo que te han hecho a ti; después de todo no son los primeros más altos que hago dejen de existir-

Con sigilo salieron hacia los corredores, lo tomaste entre tus brazos y le cargaste para que la ida hacia el hangar fuese más rápido (por alguna extraña razón eras más alto que Dib y eso los beneficiaba en ese momento).

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer Dib-cosa-lo dejaste sentado en el asiento de conductor de esa nave que elegiste para escapar –no me sigas, quédate aquí yo volveré pronto-

Te aseguraste de cerrar la nave por fuera para que Dib no escapase y te dirigiste hacia el centro de mando de la nave.

Tenías asuntos muy importantes que resolver.

Te deslizaste por medio de los ductos electrónicos de los cerebros de control hacia la cabina de los más altos.

No hiciste ese despliegue de fuerza y locura que se esperaría de ti; pensaste bien las cosas y las hiciste discretamente, después de todo, tu plan no podía fallar, por tu bien el de Dib y su futuro juntos.

Te acercaste por detrás a purpura y pusiste una bomba de plasma en su pack sin que se diera cuenta.

¿Y esos eran los grandiosos más altos?

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que te habías escapado de tu celda, que tu habías asaltado el arsenal y colocado bombas por todos lados para que la inmensa callera bajo el caos y la destrucción, ni siquiera habían notado que tú te habías internado a la cabina y estabas a punto de acabar con ellos.

Pero no te irías así como así.

Colocaste una mina en la puerta antes de entrar que detonarías una vez que hubieses acabado con rojo.

-y bien rojo, que aremos ahora con Zim y ese humano-

-no lo sé pur, tal vez podríamos torturar a Zim hasta que muera y al humano lo tendríamos como mascota-

-siii me parece una idea perfecta rojo-

Saltaste frente a ellos y sus rostros de sorpresa eran el inicio de su destrucción.

Sin mediar palabra disparaste a purpura dejándolo fuera de combate y embestiste a rojo contra la pared más cercana.

Con uno de los tentáculos de tu pack lo atravesaste hasta dar con la pared.

-bueno parece que me he desecho de otra generación de más altos ¿no crees rojo?-

Su sorpresa y su ira son algo que nunca olvidaras y que siempre recordaras con una sonrisa.

Detonaste la mina mientas te deslizabas por el ducto por el que entraste, de seguro la cara de los guardias al entrar seria de horror puro.

Llegaste al hangar y subiste a la nave, Dib te espera hay con una clara mueca de hablaremos de esto y te gritare cuanto pueda por esto estúpido alienígena verde.

Salieron hechos un bólido de la inmensa y a una distancia prudente detonaste todas las bombas.

-¿no te parecen maravillosos los fuegos artificiales Dib?-

-si son muy bonitos-

Una vez terminado el espectáculo y asegurándote de que no los seguían fijaste el rumbo hacia la tierra.

-ahora que lo pienso papa ha de estar preocupado-


	6. gusto

**Gusto**

¿Era extraño?

Si

¿Era algo que el mundo debería saber?

No

¿De dónde había surgido?

Quién sabe.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas así?

Años

¿Cuándo desaparecería?

No tenías idea

¿Te importaba realmente?

En absoluto.

Eran algunas de las incógnitas que surgían en tu mente, y a las cuales solo tú mismo podías darle respuesta.

Pero no importaba.

Hay ibas otras vez.

A pesar de los años, de haber dejado a tras la skuela y estar en la sekundaria, mantenías ese gusto.

El observarlo detenidamente por extensos periodos de tiempo ya no era solo por reunir información para combatirlo.

Ahora era por simple y llano gusto.

Verlo reír maniáticamente, planear la destrucción de la humanidad, pensar quien sabe que cosas.

¡Hasta verlo caminar te gustaba!

Verlo hacer de todo y de nada era tu obsesión, tu culposo gusto.

Y ese culposo gusto (no sabías clasificarlo de otra manera) era en clase de educación física tu más grande secreto, y te lo llevarías a la tumba; o eso creíste hasta que en plena clase de educación física Zita y otras chicas comenzaron a burlarse de ti con el motivo de que te gustaba Zim.

Y no dabas crédito a eso.

¿Cómo es que tu máximo secreto había salido a la luz?

No tenías idea, pero la presión y la vergüenza eran tanta que solo pudiste hacer lo que se te hizo la opción más lógica en esa situación.

Corriste.

Corriste como si no hubiese un mañana saliendo del gimnasio escolar hacia quien sabe dónde.

Solo paraste cuando te viste en un lugar solo y desolado.

-¿Cómo diablos lo supieron?- te preguntaste en voz alta y no en tu mente como habías creído.

-entonces, ¿es cierto Dib-gusano?- la pregunta te llego desde atrás y te produjo un escalofrió que te recorrió la columna entera.

-¿Zim?- te sentiste estúpido por preguntar si era él.

Claro que era Zim, su voz era inconfundible, además, era el único que te seguiría después de oír eso.

-¿es verdad que te gusta Zim Dib-cosa?- su mirada no te revelaba nada y no sabías que seguiría a continuación.

Suspiraste y te resignaste.

Era hora de afrontar ese gusto culposo.

Decidiste que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

-si Zim- respondiste con la mirada en el piso- me gustas-

Su risa empezó como un murmullo, pero termino cómo estruendosas carcajadas.

Alzaste la mirada y la clavaste en su cara con expresión herida.

El paro dando jipidos, centro su mirada de una forma tan seria que nunca habías visto en él.

-también me gusta Dib- eso te sorprendió de sobre manera y, de una forma idiota, sonreíste como nunca lo habías hecho.

-entonces, ¿eso qué significa?- preguntaste sin perder tu sonrisa.

Su expresión seria cambio por su típica sonrisa de zipper.

-eso, mi Dib-cosa, significa que ahora eres del gran Zim-

\- eso quiere decir que somos pareja ahora-

-así es Dib-gusano, eres ahora pareja del gran Zim- contesto con altanería- es hora de ir a casa – te extendió la enguantada mano y la tomaste.

Caminaron juntos hacia la base de Zim, mientras tú pensabas hasta donde llegaría ese gusto culposo que tenían por Zim.


	7. historico

**Histórico**

Y este momento era sin duda histórico.

Era el día en el cual se alzaban majestuosamente como los más altos de la tierra.

Pero ¡oh vendito sea el dulce!

No solo la tierra yacía bajo sus pies, el imperio irken también lo estaba ahora.

En solo tres años terrícolas lo habían logrado.

Para sorpresa de medio mundo (y la otra mitad también), los cerebros de control de Irk te habían elegido como el siguiente más alto en sucesión a rojo y purpura; después de haberte deshecho de ellos, la inmensa y haber dejado medio Irk sin energía antes de regresar a la tierra.

El viaje hacia la tierra había sido tranquilo, y la primera semana después de regresar había acontecido sin pena ni gloria rayando en lo mundano.

Lo único interesante fuel regaño del profesor Membrana hacia su Dib-cosa y su revelación como extraterrestre ante el mismo que termino con un profesor en estado shock que duro dos días, un Dib actuando como si nada y tu Zim ignorando todo mientras pensaba en sus planes para dominar la tierra para sí mismo (y para su Dib-gusano también).

Todo estaba perfectamente, el profesor pasado su shock tomo interés sobre ti, tu planeta y tu gente pero no te incomodaba (sabias que eras alguien admirable, tu especie era lo mejor de lo mejor en la evolución y tu planeta era por de más interesante).

Todo pintaba a que pronto conquistarías la tierra (que membrana se inmiscuyera y te diera su apoyo no tenía nada que ver en acercarte más a la conquista de esa bola de barro y agua), tu Dib-cosa por fin estaba trabajando contigo y membrana en los planes de dominación, Gaz en un sorprendente milagro se les unió con la condición de un cuarto de simulación para volver sus videojuegos un reto aún mayor.

Los planos, las armas y todo lo necesario ya estaban casi listos.

El plan iniciaría después del cumpleaños de Dib y estaban emocionados.

En otro milagro (cofcofchantajecofcof) el profesor membrana dejo todo en los laboratorios y se les unió en un picnic en el parque central de la ciudad para festejar a Dib.

Todo (como lo demás en tu vida después de su regreso a la tierra) marchaba perfecto en ese día hasta que sin previo aviso se vieron rodeados de un escuadrón irken que por la armadura militar que portaban era de la elite.

Los maldijiste por su presencia y te preparabas para atacar con todo lo que tenías (que no era poco, se te había pegado la paranoia de Dib después de estar casi las 24 horas del día pegados).

Pero ellos no atacaron como esperabas, no, ellos se hincaron y te pidieron que los acompañases a Irk, que los cerebros de control te solicitaban como el futuro más alto.

Y tú te quedaste hay viéndoles nada más mientras estallabas en carcajadas y los membrana te miraban como si hubieses perdido la cabeza por fin.

Cuando ya sentías que no había aire en tu sistema detuviste tu risa y volteaste a ver al único ser en el universo que nunca te mentiría y al cual le confiarías la vida.

-¿tú crees que es una trampa o una broma Dib-cosa?- preguntaste y el solo con un sentimiento que no lograste descifrar te contesto

-creo que es cierto Zim-

Esas simples palabras fueron lo que te mandaron a un shock momentáneo para luego pensar sobre el futuro a la velocidad de la luz.

Y después de eso todo pasó como un cometa por la atmosfera terrestre, rápido y brutal.

Tú subiste a la nave custodiado de los soldados elite, pero no ibas solo, tu Dib-cosa iba contigo receloso y alerta todo el trayecto.

El viaje fue corto y largo al mismo tiempo, y el arribo a Irk fue de todo menos lo que te esperabas.

El planeta entero estaba de algarabía vitoreando tu llegada.

Y sentiste una desazón enorme, contraria a lo que siempre soñabas a cómo te sentirías cuando estabas en Devastis.

Fueron llevados directamente al edificio central de los cerebros de control, tu Dib se tuvo que quedar en la ante cámara mientras tu pasabas con los cerebros de control.

Estar hay es uno de los recuerdos que peor te sientan en tu vida; te enteraste de tantas cosas que la ira y el resquemor puedes sentirlo en tu squidishpush.

El ascenso y todo el circo maroma y teatro duraron lo que para los terrícolas seria todo un mes.

Cuando todo eso términos te viste en la inmensa en el centro de mando con Dib sobre tus piernas preguntando qué pasaría con ustedes con una preocupación que te hizo ser consiente que el tiempo estaba pasando y tú no tenías nada muy claro aún.

Pero no te importo por que eras un estratega hábil y te podías sacar un plan de la manga siempre que lo necesitases.

En ese momento decidiste que a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado en tu vida las cosas irían para mejor y volverías todo a tu maldito antojo, para que tú y Dib fuesen felices porque lo merecían.

En menos de media hora preparaste una nave con lo mejor de tecnología irken, tomaste a Dib y lo alzaste como si fuese una princesa, mientras dictabas órdenes a todo mundo y conectabas todo Irk a tu propio pack para mantener todo bajo control.

El camino a la tierra había sido completamente diferente a la primera vez, no había un robot maniático cantando una estúpida canción si no una sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros porque debías celebrar tu ascenso como se debía (buen sexo hasta el hartazgo).

La llegada a la tierra fue como si solo estuviesen volviendo de un pasea por el sistema solar.

Al entrar a la casa membrana solo se toparon con Gaz quien les sugirió fuesen a ver a su padre antes de que se volviese loco de la preocupación mientras seguía jugando.

Bajaron al sótano donde estaban seguro que lo encontrarían por indicaciones de Gaz y lo que descubrieron fue algo que hasta a ti te dejo perplejo por un segundo.

El profesor estaba en un estado extraño donde la bata y los googles que siempre llevaba habían desaparecido. Su desprolijo aspecto chocaba enormemente con el aspecto de laboratorio. Era un completo caos de modelos sin terminar, planos y anotaciones a los cuales no le encontrabas ni pies ni cabeza.

Solo hasta que tu Dib-cosa se acercó a tocar su hombro fue que noto su presencia en el laboratorio.

Y la subsecuente reacción fue algo que nunca se imaginaron.

Los gritos, el llanto desesperados y las risas maniáticas (que ahora sabes Dib heredo de su padre) son solo recuerdos entretenidos ahora.

Después de las emotividades y los regaños pasaron a lo importante.

Membrana, tu Dib-cosa y tú se pusieron manos a la obra para hacerse del control de la tierra.

No fue algo muy difícil de planear, después de todo, ya contabas con los recursos de toda una raza de conquistadores.

Comunicándote con Irk, mandaste a pedir seis de las naves que consideraste que más impresionarían a los terrícolas y cuando llegaron las posicionaste de tal forma en que el mundo entero sabría que los extraterrestres eran reales y venían a conquistarlos.

La nave principal se posiciono sobre la apestosa ciudad donde todo comenzó.

El pánico invadió a todo el mundo, los líderes mundiales acudieron al hombre con la tecnología más avanzada del planeta como estaba previsto; y con forme lo planeado membrana (el único que equiparaba en algo la inteligencia fuera de la tierra) les respondió que no había forma de luchar, que lo mejor era rendirse y entablar dialogo para así salir lo mejor librados posible.

Fue así que la tierra se puso a tus pies, y a los de tu Dib-cosa.

Y ahora, cinco años después, estaban en su hogar celebrando después de la ceremonia oficial en donde fuiste aclamado por toda la tierra.

Y no podrías olvidar nunca estos momentos, porque eran algo histórico y nunca seria olvidado.


	8. idealista

**Idealista**

Eras un idealista, siempre lo habías sido.

En Irk cuando smeet soñaste con ser grande, llegara ser un gran invasor y dar gloria a tu pueblo.

Te idealizabas con un gran futuro por delante, más el tiempo y los hechos a tu alrededor te negaban todo.

Pero a pesar de todo tus ideales y sueños siempre te mantuvieron.

Cuando te refundieron en comidortia lograste salir e infiltrarte como invasor, ni la academia ni una misión falsa pudieron contigo.

Fuiste, eres y siempre seres un idealista porque eso siempre te distinguió de los demás, lo que te llevo a donde estas y te hizo lo que eres; pero sobre todo te lo dio a él, porque lo que siempre idealizaste y lo que siempre necesitaste fue el.


	9. joven

**Joven**

Eres joven.

Eres realmente joven y lo sabes porque todos se han encargado de restregártelo en la cara.

Nadie objetaba por el liderazgo de Zim o de tu padre, pero tú siempre eras el blanco de los ataques y las especulaciones.

Y no te quedaba más que ignorarlos.

Pero no importaba realmente porque aun que eres joven les demostraría que lo que tenías de juventud lo compensa as con fuerza, tenacidad e inteligencia.


	10. kilo

**Kilo**

Era inverosímil a más no poder.

Era absurdo, un chiste de mal gusto.

Ahora entendía porque cuando entro a la adolescencia Zim había dicho que estaba volviéndose gordo cuando le comento que pesaba más.

Zim solo pesaba un kilo.

Un maldito kilo!

Era por demás una de las cosas más extrañas sobre el irken definitivamente.

Y es que no sabía cómo eso era ´posible. Lo había tenido encima suyo, lo había cargado y nunca creyó (ni sintió) que el peso total de Zim fuese esa ínfima cantidad.

Podía cargar con objetos de gran tamaño y peso, por júpiter, lo había cargado a él una vez que escapaban de unos monos piratas fantasmas y nunca se había quejado.

Como era que con su peso, y por consiguiente masa, Zim pudiera hacer todas esas cosas que ahora le parecían extraordinarias a la luz de un nuevo conocimiento sobre él.

Bueno no debería sorprenderlo, después de todo no era humano, Zim había demostrado que nunca debería dar nada por sentado con él, después de todo que pesara un solo y mísero kilogramo no era nada comparado a tener un novio extraterrestre embarazado que se la pasaba quejándose día sí y noche también por haber aumentado de peso por el embarazo y que lo culpaba a él por los mismo.


	11. libertad

**Libertad**

Era el mismo sentimiento, definitivamente.

Era el mismo sentimiento de libertad el que sentía al ver a su Dib a salvo a su lado en la cama.

Era como se sintió cuando con skoodge lograron salir a la superficie de Devastis a observar el cielo estrellado.

Era una sensación única que le proveía de fuerza, del deseo de nunca perder la sensación.

Era el motivo por el cual seguía adelante, por el que se había vuelto más alto. Y no solo más alto de su raza, sino también de los humanos apestosos que ahora adoraban a su Dib cosa con la pleitesía que alguien tan maravilloso como el merecía.

Pero ya no era lo único que te daba esa sensación.

Contra todo pronóstico, tal como siempre has hecho, ambos crearon algo aún más maravilloso que el imperio irken terrestre.

Crearon vida. Unieron ambas razas; y tal como todo lo relacionado a la unión de tú Dib mono y tú, era lo mejor de lo mejor que irk y la tierra podían ofrecer.

Su pequeña larva era ágil, fuerte y tremendamente listo aun para los estándares irkianos.

Pero a pesar de todas sus maravillosas capacidades, Diz era libre.

Era libre como tú, como Dib y como su futuro.

Te aseguraste de ello. Los tres tendrían el maravilloso futuro que la libertad de mandar sobre otros te otorgaba.


	12. maldad

Maldad

Eras maldad pura, y lo sabias perfectamente.

Todo el mundo pensaba que la cruel y despiadada era Gazlen, con sus miradas aterradoras y sus manías agresivas que solo tu padre podía calmar.

Pero no.

El verdadero engendro del mal eras tú.

Tú hermana lo sabía.

Tú padre lo sabía más que nadie, por eso se encerraba en la idea de que estabas loco. Estúpidamente se aferraba a la idea de tu locura para no ver que su único hijo varón, su primogénito, era un ser perverso lleno de la más cruda de las maldades. Aunque aún te sigues preguntando por que lo hace.

Después de todo, la maldad no es locura, es la simple ausencia de respeto por la vida ajena.

Y tú eras malvado, no loco.

Abecés te encontrabas pensando cómo es que aún no te habían encerrado en un manicomio si tanto pregonaban tu locura. O bueno porque aun estabas libre después de tener en tu record personal más de 10 personas al tu haber de experimentación ya que, aunque tu padre no lo note, eras un científico como él; porque si eras malvado, pero también eras curioso.

Cuanto dolor puede soportar alguien antes de llorar, de suplicar, de desmallarse. Cuanto necesitabas hacer para romper a una persona.

Tus primeros experimentos fueron con el sujeto de prueba más próximo, Gazlen.

Obviamente esa personal tan única de tu hermana era el resultado de factores externos a ella misma, o como bien lo sabes tú insana curiosidad.

Aun recuerdas esos preciosos juguetes que tu padre traía a ti para que experimentaras con tus habilidades como tal vez un futuro ingeniero, pero tu curioso e innatamente destructivo usaste para recrear tus primeros acercamiento con artefactos de tortura.

Objetos contundentes para golpear, punzo cortantes para cortar y ásperos para lacerar. Gazlen aguanto muy bien la violencia hasta que la niñera de turno descubrió tus pequeños experimentos y como una vil rata soplona le dijo a tu padre.

Eso fue el fin con tu primer sujeto de prueba.

Pero no fue el último sujeto.

Cinco niñeras pasaron por tus manos.

Cuatro compañeros a lo largo de tu historia académica desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, aun que tu sabias perfectamente en donde y como estaban. Con ellos descubriste que los niños eran aburridos y las mujeres poco prácticas, cedían demasiado fácilmente.

Después al cumplir los 8, con la sapiencia de tu falta de experimentación con varones adultos te hiciste de un último sujeto de prueba.

Era un maestro joven, que a pesar de sus patéticos intentos no podía esconder sus sórdidos deseos de tomar algún cuerpecillo infantil y saciar sus bajos instintos. Atraerlo a tus redes fue sencillo, te aprovechaste de tu carne joven para seducirlo y acorralarlo.

Con el no solo probaste que los hombres eran más resistentes, también probaste el sabor de la satisfacción del deseo carnal. Él fue tu primera vez, y la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y ya que estamos lo que te duro.

Por eso cuando ya habías probado los límites de lo humano te obsesionaste con lo paranormal.

Que caso tenia seguir experimentando con seres humanos si ya sabias los resultados. Te sedujo la idea de medir los parámetros de dolor en criaturas que podían ser impensables; ¿los fantasmas sentirían dolor, que pasaba con un vampiro al privarle de sangre, como sería arrancar bello por bello a un hombre lobo, pie grande podía tener los mismos parámetros que un humano ya que su físico se parecía tanto?

Tus investigaciones en lo paranormal fueron un reto que te proporcionaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y mantenía tu maldad alejada de los seres humanos.

Y paso, todo mejoro. La gema de la corona se presentó ante ti en el salón de la eskuela.

Lo que creías nunca podrías conseguir para experimentar, llego a ti con un estúpido disfraz patético de humano.

Y como un nuevo reto traído a ti por la suerte, te obsesionaste con el cómo en sus inicios lo paranormal.

Para estudiar su comportamiento, porque toda presa debe ser estudiada antes de ser cazada, te hiciste pasar como su enemigo.

El trato diario, la observación lograron una de las perturbaciones más grandes de tu vida.

Te enamoraste de él, de tu presa, de ese que sería la joya de la corona para experimentar. Eras malvado, y aun así tenías un corazón capas de amar.

Y con lo malvado que eras el amor se deformaba en la obsesión malsana que nos lleva a este momento.

-Hola Zim- le sonríes con beatitud.

-Sucio humano Dib- fue toda su contestación.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos el día de hoy?- él te entrega unos guantes que te colocas –¿qué es lo que me enseñaras hoy sobre la raza irken?-

-Hoy aprenderás por tu cuenta Dib apestoso- te mostro una bandeja de esterilizado metal lleno de maravillosos juguetes –Zim tiene cosas que hacer, has acabado rápidamente con los juguetes que Zim te da y necesitamos más-

-Está bien, ¿cuánto tardaras?-

-No más de dos semanas terrícolas-

Dos semanas, mmm eso ameritaba una justa despedida.

Lo tomaste por la parte de atrás de la ropa para estrellarlo contra las paredes de su base subterránea. Con prisas y sin delicadezas lo desvestiste y te hiciste de su cuerpo.

Porque no necesitaban dulzura y delicadeza. Eras malvado y tomabas lo que querías.

Así como lo tomaste como con tus otros sujetos a la menor posibilidad, y al tenerlo entre tus manos no pudiste hacer ningún experimento, solo pudiste tomar su cuerpo; ha pero la vida no era malvada y asombrosamente en tu joya de la corona no era una dulce palomilla. Era tan malvado como tú, tan roto y desquiciado que en tu insano amor lograste atarlo a ti y que él te diera lo que tanto anhelabas, él te entrego la posibilidad de seguir experimentando, te dio más sujetos de prueba con los cuales jugar.

-No tarde más de dos semanas Zim, tráeme más juguetes para experimentar-

Una sonrisa hecha con dientes de zíper, el último respiro de ese juguete en la sala de alado y el saber que tendrás que conformarte con simples humanos hasta que Zim vuelva.


End file.
